


You Knew Better

by Birdlovesafish (Motherbirdnerd), Motherbirdnerd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, F/M, Murder, Revenge, Violence, archie sucks, axe murder, bughead - Freeform, sex in front a corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherbirdnerd/pseuds/Birdlovesafish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherbirdnerd/pseuds/Motherbirdnerd
Summary: Betty Cooper has taken Archie Andrew's shit for the last time. Trigger warnings for murder,death, blood, bondage and sex. This ones a doozy kiddos. Not for the faint of heart.





	You Knew Better

 

**Why you bother me when you know you don't want me?**   
**Why you bother me when you know you got a woman ?**   
**Why you hit me when you know you know better,**   
**Know you know better**   
**-SZA, Love Galore**

 

//////////////

_Betty curled into Jughead’s side and he encased her in his arms as she wet his t-shirt with her tears._

_“It hurts…” she forced the words out and they exited her mouth scratchy and thick, “I tried and tried to get him to leave me alone but he kept pursuing me until I caved…”  
she sobbed, “But now he’s fucking some dark haired bimbo?! I hate him!”_

_“I know you do. I hate him too.” Jughead kissed her forehead and then lays his cheek on it, he rubbed her back soothingly with one hand. “What do you want to do Betts?”_

_“I don't know. I just..God, I want him dead.”_

_“Ok.”_

_“Ok?”_

_“Ok.” He looked at her with a hard edge in his eye and she can tell he’s completely serious. It both scared her and excited her and she kissed him full on the mouth there on his shitty dorm bed._

_“Ok.” She confirmed going back for another kiss as he flipped her onto her back, suddenly emboldened._

///////////

   Archie Andrews is a fucking idiot. Betty decides this, but not for the first time as he willingly lets her tie his appendages to the posts of the shitty motel bed.

   He’s nude and completely vulnerable and the thought sends a shock of desire right between her legs. Not for him, no _never_ him, _ever_ again. He had her desire once, twice, many times and he took it for granted. No she gets off on seeing him so weak and helpless, completely at her mercy.

   He strains experimentally against the restraints, flexing every perfect muscle in his stomach to try and reach up and kiss her but she pushes his face back down into the pillows roughly, her whole hand smothering his face.

“Behave.” Her voice is cold and confident. She feels like she’s watching this take place from outside her body. A quiet observer taking in the eager Ginger doofus on the bed and the leggy girl in a sheer black slip dress, six inch heels and a cheap black wig hovering over his nether regions.

“Yes.”

“ ‘Yes’ what?”

“Yes M’aam”

“Good Archie…” She pats the top of his head like the dog he is and licks the side of his face.

“God this is hot…” Archie whimpers under his breath. Betty reaches back and lightly scratches his ball sack with her nails up to the base of dick and he moans, bucking his hips up trying to reach her heat.

“I’m really glad you forgave me Betty. Like I said I never---” _Never meant to hurt you_ is what he would have said but Betty silenced him with a hard strike across the face.

“What the fuck Betty?!”

   Betty ignores the river of expletives that fall from his mouth as she smiles satisfied, lifting her leg over and off him and sliding out the bed, giving him a grand view of her black thong.

   She goes to the lamp on the desk and clicks it off and on twice and then she opens the curtains enough to see the headlights of the old truck flash once and then turn off completely.

“I didn't agree to this! Let me go ok? I'm done with this little game!” He spits out at her.

A knock sounds at the door and she opens it, smiling genuinely at her visitor.

“Jughead?”

Archie stills momentarily watching his old friend kiss Betty tenderly,cupping the back of her head with his hand as he deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

“What the hell is this? I didn't agree to doing anything with a dude.”

“Oh Archie…” Betty giggles as Jughead kisses her neck possessively, “He’s not here to fuck you silly,” she says sweetly, “He’s here to **kill** you.”

“What?”

  Jughead lifts his head from her neck and shows the redhead the axe he’d been holding in his other hand and nods grimly.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?!” Archie looks frantically between the two of them, finding the color draining from his face as there is no trace of the word joke written on either person’s _face._

“Unfortunately for you, I'm afraid not.”

**“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!! HELP!!!”**

   Archie begins to scream, struggling wildly against his restraints, his body lifting off the bed and his head assaulting the headboard. It is an exercise in futility as he makes no progress in freeing himself, but he has to try at least.

“ There’s no one around for miles and miles Archie. Did you really think _I_ wouldn't think this through?” She stalks over to him, cupping his jaw, “Sweet, _stupid_ Archie…you’ve fucked me over for the last time. I'll make sure you don't fuck anyone over. Ever. Again.”

“Betty please don't do this, _I’m so sorry_ , I’m so sorry, please please!” He locks eyes with her, trying to get the tiniest shred of sympathy or emotion out of her. Anything to signal she's still there, she still cares.

“I'm not going to do anything. He is.” She kisses his cheek, “Goodbye Archie.”

  She walks away from the bed and Archie's sobbing, leaning her butt up against the desk, folding her arms and waiting.

  Jughead walks toward the bed his eyes dark and cold, the axe swinging lightly to and fro from his gloved hand.

“Please, don't…” Archie sobs, tears falling down his cheeks in rivers, “Come on man, _you know me!_ We’ve been friends since we were babies! Don't do this! I promise I’ll never speak to Betty again, I won't even _look_ in her direction..Just please!”

“It’s what you deserve Archie. Playing with the hearts of girls like we don't matter. Everyone has to pay for their sins sometime. Today is just your day.”

“ _Please…_ ” Archie cries, his voice hoarse from pleading.

“Shhhh…” Jughead puts his finger to his lips, “Shush shush shush…” he says soothingly, “It’ll all be over soon Arch…”

  
  Archie tearful cries fill the room and then just as quickly they do not.

  The blood from his neck sprays out like a grotesque garden hose onto Jughead’s pristine white shirt dying it a brilliant crimson. Archie gurgles for a few moments, a pained expression on his face. The last image he sees is Betty and Jughead kissing passionately against the desk before the life drains out of his body completely and his eyes go dead.

   Betty can taste Archie’s blood on her tongue as she sucks Jughead’s bottom lip into her mouth and it turns her on like nothing ever has before. Her entire being feels _electric_ , his every touch sending shockwaves through her skin.

“I love you so much Jughead.” She moans into his mouth as he grips her ass, lifting her into the air with ease.

“I love you too baby…” He presses her up against the door of the motel, hand around her throat pushing her head back so he can devour her neck with harsh biting kisses that make her gasp. Her legs wrap around his hips, hauling his hardness up against her core . He discards his ruined shirt and she pushes off his beanie and they both work on his pants and soon he is inside her with a robust thrust, pushing up her slip and pulling her panties to the side with rough urgency.

_“You’re so fucking wet_ ,” He growls “Who are you wet for?” He demands, his breath hot against her ear, “Who gets you this wet?”

“You baby…”Betty whimpers as he drives into her harder spurred on by her words, “Only you Juggie, only you.. _Fuck! Yes!_ ”

   She cries out in pleasure as his fingers fly to her clit and his dick pounds into her at an even faster pace, his thrusts testing the integrity of the door jamb with every stroke.

“That’s fucking right...Fuck!” He curses feeling the pleasure building and tightening ready to explode out of him at any second. He tightens his grip around her throat and she’s gasping by the time they come together, their bodies too high off adrenaline to delay orgasm’s arrival.

   He lets his hand fall from her throat and he winces at the redness he finds there, kissing the handprint softly in apology. She catches his jaw in her hand and pulls his face up to her mouth giving him a soft peck and the sweetest smile he’s ever seen.

   She positively glows as they lay out the plastic tarp onto the ratty carpet and begin dismantling Archie’s body with the axe putting it into trash bags along with Jughead’s soiled shirt and her wig and slip.

   They shower and dress in fresh clothes and in the dusky light of daybreak they haul the trash bags full of body parts into the back of the truck and leave a fat Manila envelope full of cash under the manager’s door. The owner was an old associate of Jughead’s father, an ex-Serpent that they let leave in one piece in exchange for favors such as these every now and then.

   They dump the bags at the city dump confident their evidence won't be found; It’s the first of the month and thanks to Betty’s diligent planning they know today is incinerator day.

Jughead’s stomach growls on the way back to the car and Betty chuckles.

“Sounds like you could use some breakfast. Pop’s? My treat.”

“Ok.” He agrees kissing the top of her head as he pulls her into his side

“Ok.” She smiles, truly happy for the first time in a long while.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you all think of me after writing this lol. Comment down below.


End file.
